Book I: I Trust You
by KenobiTheKid
Summary: Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi has trust issues, and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn unknowingly stepped inside young Kenobi's life to help him sort things out.
1. Chapter I - Kee-Gun!

**Chapter I - KeeGun!**

The soft light of the morning Coruscant sun filled the gaps of the draped curtains of the nursery, where 10 crèche beds were along both sides of the room. One by one, initiates stirred as the glow of the light became stronger disrupting their peaceful sleep. One human boy did not stir, but instead he slowly opened his eyelids and revealed a pair of beautiful ice-blue eyes. The boy yawned and stretched his little mighty arms above his head and was immediately greeted by a friendly face.

**"Good morning Obi-Wan, did you sleep well?"** Master Kess sat on the boy's bed and gently brushed his hair away from his forehead. The boy looked at his care-taker and gave her a slow nod. Kess, simply smiled at the boy hiding her growing worry. **_"Obi-Wan still won't talk."_** She thought to herself. **"You have to get up now, young one. Come on now."** The crèche master gently pulled away Obi-Wan's blanket and the boy rolled to his side and got up. Kess helped the young initiate go down his bed and he immediately joined his clan to line up for breakfast. Obi-Wan tripped on his own foot and slid across the floor.** "Obi!"** Master Kess jogged to where Obi-Wan were and he helped him stand up. **"Are you all right, young one?"** Master Kess straightened out the boy's clothing and hair, using a little Force to search if he was hurt. Obi-Wan nodded and looked down, clearly disappointed with himself for being clumsy, and he absent-mindedly rubbed his right elbow. **"Does it hurt?"** the creche master asked again in the hopes of hearing the young boy say no. Instead, the youngling shook his head and looked at the rest of his clan.** "Go on, Obi-Wan. Be careful."** The young initiate turned around with a small pout on his lips as he made his way towards his fellow initiates.

* * *

Breaking out of his reverie, a lone Jedi Master slowly opened his tired eyes and let out a sigh. He has been out on a mission and he admitted within the confines of his cabin his fatigue and stress. All went well on his mission, but right at that very moment he simply wanted to reach Coruscant and retire on his bed. He got up from his meditation spot inside the ship and dejectedly made his way towards a cushioned seat. **_"I can't even meditate properly."_** All the Jedi Master wanted, was the comfort of the Jedi Temple. He looked around his cabin—almost untouched, and he let his green eyes rest on an empty bed. He slumped back on his chair and crossed his arms as he surveyed it. The voice of his friends, Tahl and Mace, and of his old master, Yoda rang inside his head.

_"Take a padawan soon, you must."  
"Yes, Qui—it is about time."  
"…and your missions are a tad adventurous these past few days. You really should take on an apprentice to help you out."_

The words swirled inside his head over and over again, and this made the tall Jedi Master stand from his seat. He paced the room a couple of times until he stopped beside the ship's window examining the colors of the stars and planets that crossed as they travelled in hyperspace. He was already considering taking on Xanatos—a black haired human boy from Telos. The young padawan-to-be had so much potential, but upon sharing this information with Tahl, she sort of…disapproved. A beeping sound was heard and the pilot's voice came. **"We are coming out of hyperspace, Jedi Master sir. Please take your seat."** Qui-Gon needs not to be told twice, and he obediently followed the pilot's instruction.

He was finally coming home.

* * *

Ten bright young eyes were filled with wonder as they stepped into one of the meditation gardens of the temple. As Force-sensitive children, they all felt warmer and safer in the garden. It was designed to calm the Jedi's mind or to simply escape the busy, sometimes chaotic Temple halls. **"Younglings, gather around please."** Master Kess told his charges and they immediately surrounded her. As what Grand Master Yoda has instructed, Master Kess will introduce meditation to the younglings that morning. He believed that it was essential and important to start the habit at a very, very young age. Any other master would be skeptical about the idea, but Yoda has foreseen something good in it and he insisted it to be taught to a particular clan. And today, it was going to be Obi-Wan's clan.

* * *

As the ship's ramp descended, Qui-Gon turned to the pilot and respectfully bowed to him giving his gratitude for the safe trip. The pilot tipped his hat and together they descended the platform and parted ways. As the tall Jedi Master made his way to the safety of the Jedi' Temple's interiors, he noticed a bald man with a dark skin color wait for him at the entrance. He quickened his pace and gave his old friend a warm smile. **"I thought you would never have the time to welcome your friend home."** Qui-Gon opened his long arms and he embraced his friend—Mace Windu. **"You have been out there for far too long my friend. The council was getting worried."** Master Mace Windu clapped the back of Qui-Gon and gestured him to go inside the temple.** "I heard that the planet Ukio is now finally in harmony, thanks to you."** Qui-Gon simply nodded at his friend and grinned. **"It was supposed to be an easy task…"** he started as they paused at the fork. Padawans and Initiates started to look at them, clearly at awe with the Force presence of the two known Jedi Masters. Most of them, if not all would stop and bow out of respect and intimidation—particularly to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He never understood it, but he would often blame it on his towering height and built. **"…but they were stubborn about the taxes. So I had to stay and help the authorities think of a way to pacify the arguing sectors."** He continued as he returned the bows he was given. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he felt the Force pulsing to and from the Force-sensitive beings around him. **"And your proposal to the authorities was a win-win situation. Really impressive, Qui."** Mace nodded his head slowly and placed his hands on his waist as he looked at the floor smiling. The dark-skinned Jedi shook his head in disbelief because most of them forgot to solve problems with the easiest solutions. **"Very well, my friend—I suppose you would like to rest now after that long trip. I— "** Qui-Gon placed his hand on Mace's shoulder causing the other Jedi to cut his sentence short. **"As much as I want to go to my quarters and sleep, I'd very much like to meditate first. Something is at the top of my head lately…it's an elusive one and I'd like to clear it out. I hope I'm not asking too much if you will accompany me. Besides…"** Qui-Gon leaned closer to Mace to continue his words. **"…I heard some Temple gossips that needs straightening out."** Mace chuckled and clapped Qui-Gon's back. **"You were light years away from Coruscant and you heard about it?**" Qui-Gon simply shrugged and lead the way towards the Meditation Garden with Mace on his heels.

**"What in the Force is going on?"** Mace said as he saw a group of initiates running around the meditation garden. **"You tell me."** Qui-Gon sighed and this time, followed Mace towards the chaos. As soon as the both of them stepped inside the meditation garden, Qui-Gon stood rooted to the ground and watched the ruckus that was happening before him. **"I'll go talk to Kess."** Mace told his friend without looking at him and made his way towards the crèche master. **"Go easy, Mace. I have a feeling that Master Yoda's got something to do with this."** The tall Jedi sighed and rubbed his temple with his index and middle finger trying with all his might to flush down the irritation that was now about to escape. **_"Calm down, Jinn. They are just younglings."_** He said to himself mentally and closed his eyes to drown out the noise. **_"..and this is exactly why I don't want to take a padawan."_** His thoughts were disrupted when he felt something…or rather someone moved his Jedi robe. He was about to look when all of a sudden three younglings, two humans and one Mon Calamari stopped in front of him and looked around. **"Where did he go?"** the blonde girl asked out loud. Shortly, the Mon Calamari tugged on her friend's tunic and pointed directly at Qui-Gon with a huge awe on her face. **"What is it Bant?"** the human girl said and followed Bant's hand. The blonde girl looked up and took a step back. **"Let's run for it Siri."** The human boy said in an audible whisper and the three of them ran towards the rest of the clan without looking behind. **_"As usual."_** Qui-Gon thought as the three younglings ran for their lives away from the intimidating Jedi Master. The tall master then now had an idea as to what…or who was under his Jedi robe. He slowly parted his dark brown robe and saw a little human boy whose height reached up to Qui-Gon's knee, clutching his boot like a tree trunk. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow at the sight and waited for the boy to acknowledge him. Bright ice-blue eyes shot up at him and the Jedi master instantly felt warmth. **"Are you hiding from someone, my young friend?"** Qui-Gon asked in his most friendly voice as to not scare him away. The young auburn-haired boy, perfectly aware that he was busted looked up at him still clutching his leg. **"You can come out now."** Qui-Gon reached for the boy, but the initiate immediately let go of his leg and stumbled backwards. The Jedi Master wouldn't feel anything if it was another initiate, but surprisingly Qui-Gon felt a tinge of hurt in his heart. Qui-Gon simply blinked at what he felt and turned around to face the young initiate who was about to cry. The Jedi master stepped back to give the boy space to run away if he wants, but Qui-Gon was surprised that he didn't. Obi-Wan simply looked back at him studying the man in front of him whether or not he could trust him. As if reading the boy's thoughts, **"You can trust me young one. I'm not going to hurt you."** Qui-Gon felt the sincerity in his words as well, surprising himself the second time.

**"You own't?"** Obi-Wan tried with all his might not to cry this time. He was genuinely scared and alone as he sat there on the grass defenseless and without Master Kess to protect him. He can't even see her with the big Jedi in front of him!

* * *

Instead of reprimanding Master Kess about the chaos, Mace Windu ended up teaching the Clan the basics on how to prepare for meditation. As he sat up in front, Master Kess stood at the back of the group to observe the younglings. Shortly, she observed that Obi-Wan was missing. Again. **_"Oh Force…where did he go this time?"_** Obi-Wan was known to wander the temple halls most of the time, and now Master Kess was more worried that he's out in a new environment. The crèche master turned around as he felt an immense Force power behind her. **"Master Yoda!"** She quickly made her way towards the wizened Jedi. **"Master Yoda, Obi—"** Yoda placed his three-fingered hand in front of him to gesture the crèche master to stop her worry. **"Worry you should not, Master Kess. Taken care of, Obi-Wan is."** Yoda's ear twitched and a delighted smile was on his face. **"By who, Master?"** Master Kess did not even bother looking at the old Jedi, instead she searched the garden for Obi-Wan.** "With Qui-Gon?"** the crèche master asked surprised as she spotted Qui-Gon trying to have a conversation with her charge. **"But Master Yoda. Qui-Gon isn't very patient with younglings...and besides, they are scared of him."** The young master sat on one of the boulders together with the wizened Jedi. **"Patient, my old padawan is not. This lesson, teach him Obi-Wan will."** Yoda rested his hands on his gimmer stick and gently closed his eyes. He inhaled the air deeply and exhaled contentedly. **"Meditation lesson now, Obi-Wan doesn't need. How to trust, he must learn first. Hmm?"** Yoda said as he opened his eyes and looked at the crèche master. **"Master…I think…I think Obi-Wan is talking!"** Master Kess placed his hand on her mouth as she smiled proudly at her charge. **"HmmHmmHmm!"** Yoda chuckled and got off the boulder he was sitting on. **"Coincidence this is not. Waited for the right Jedi, Obi-Wan did."** Yoda turned to look at the initiate and the crouched Jedi Master. _**"And wait further, he will."**_ Yoda has foreseen things, but getting there won't be easy for both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. If the both of them learn their lessons today, then getting to what he has foreseen will be less painful.

* * *

**"What makes you think I will, young one?"** Qui-Gon asked now sitting on the grass in front of the frightened initiate. Qui-Gon felt something grow in his heart, and it made him crack a smile at the fragile looking boy. Obi-Wan was silent as he cast his eyes down on the grass feeling ashamed. Didn't Master Kess tell him that it wasn't wrong to talk to others? Or even to make friends? Qui-Gon sensed that the boy was exceptionally lonely, and he badly wants to make the young initiate happy. **"I believe I didn't get your name…"** he said as he absentmindedly stretched out his arm and stroked the boy's soft uncut auburn hair. Obi-Wan surprisingly did not protest as he felt soothing waves wash over him. Qui-Gon noted how the youngling relaxed. He can also sense how strong the Force was coming from such small form.** "M'name ith Obi-Wan Kenobi."** He replied as he slowly looked up at the huge Jedi.** "What'th yow name?"** Obi-Wan's piercing eyes connected instantly with Qui-Gon's and the Jedi master saw a blinding white light. The next second, he saw a handsome knight—probably in his early twenties with a long apprentice braid. The vision went really fast, and he was brought back to the present. This time, Obi Wan was standing in front of him, gazing at his eyes curiously. **"You dun haf a name?"** Obi-wan asked almost in a whisper since his face was now just a few inches away from his. Qui-Gon blinked breaking the connection and stared at two twinkling ice-blue eyes. He could see his startled expression on the boy's eyes. **"A little impatient you are, my friend."** He finally said smiling.** "Tho…whath yow name?"** Obi-Wan asked as he pulled away and brought his stubby hands on his hips. Qui-Gon chuckled at the sight and responded. _**"He will make a fine, charming negotiator one day."**_ **"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Jedi Master of the Jedi Order."** Obi-Wan, not daunted with who this big guy was stayed on his spot looking back._** "I hope, I didn't intimidate the young one…"**_ Obi-Wan scratched his head and made a face. **"Can I caw you KeeGun? You can caw me Obi if you wike!"** he said as he dropped his arm on his side and gave his best, sparkly smile at the Jedi. As soon as the boy smiled, the Force around them started to grow stronger and lighter. Qui-Gon caught his breath as he felt the shift and smiled back to his new found friend. **"Of course, Obi-Wan.**" he responded, chuckling at the growing ball of energy he felt inside the boy. **"We be fwends?"** Obi-Wan suddenly dropped on his knees and stared at the big Jedi friend he made. Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled with joy as he spent more and more time with the little initiate. **"Yes, we are friends now."**

* * *

From afar, both Master Yoda and Master Kess smiled at what they were seeing. That day, marked so many firsts. It was the first time in so many years that they heard Qui-Gon laugh…or even smile. In that moment, they saw a more human Jedi...overflowing with emotion. Obi-Wan, on the other hand displayed his first smile, and burst of energy. Yoda closed his eyes momentarily as if recording the scene and storing it in his huge memory bank. **"Stronger in the Force, Obi-Wan is becoming. A steady, growing light, I sense in him. Helped the young Obi-Wan open up to the Force, Qui-Gon has." "And Obi-Wan trusts Qui-Gon…Master Yoda.."** Before she could even ask what it meant, Mace already stood up from his spot and placed a hand on Master Kess' shoulder. The crèche master understood what it meant and she immediately got up from her seat and bowed to the council men. Mace then turned to where Qui-Gon was and was surprised to see him actually talking _and_ laughing…_with an initiate_. **"Jinn?"** Mace wondered aloud and started to go towards his friend when suddenly, Master Yoda hit Mace's shin with his gimmer stick. **"Interrupt them, you will not. Alone, we should leave them."** Mace cringed at the shot of pain he felt and looked down at the wizened Master.** "HmmHmmHmm!"** Yoda giggled as he sensed the council man's cringe.** "Come now, Master Windu. More work, we have."** Without another word, the two Masters left the Garden with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter II - Nala Tree Frog

**A/N** - Chapter II is up! I have no idea what to do with the first one, and it scares me that I feel like hitting the dreaded writer's block really early. Anyway, I was able to squeeze out something out of the first chapter, and now here's the second! Thanks for waiting...and the follow. :)

* * *

**Chapter II - The Nala Tree Frog**

Both Jedi from opposite ranks spent the rest of the afternoon playing and exploring the meditation garden under the warm, late afternoon sun of Coruscant. Qui-Gon watched the young Obi-Wan Kenobi pick random stones, examining it and putting it back where he found it and moving on to the next one. The older Jedi sensed a very faint movement in the Force and he allowed himself to search through it just to make sure that Obi-Wan won't get hurt. A little smile was seen on the older Jedi's face as he laid back on one of the boulders while sitting on the grass, and slowly crossed his arms across his chest. Watchful eyes remained on the boy as he waited for his reaction.

Little Obi-Wan caught sight of an odd rock, which to him seems to be alive. Curiosity got the best of the little Initiate and he walked over to it. A small, chubby hand slowly reached out for the rock when it suddenly jumped. Obi-Wan gasped and he immediately retracted his outstretched hand. The thin jumped a few more times until it decided to jump towards the young Inititate's direction. The little boy's eyes grew wide in horror and he immediately ran towards the older Jedi with his short, stubby arms outstretched for him. The Jedi Master didn't realize that he too unfolded his arms ready to receive the surprised Initiate.

Fearing for his life, Obi-Wan ran and stepped on Qui-Gon's long thighs and threw himself at his new found friend burying his small face on the older Jedi's neck trembling. **"What is it, young one?"** Qui-Gon wrapped his long arms protectively around the boy giving him calming waves from the Force. **"The wock moved!...It…ith wight behind me!"** Obi-Wan said trying his best not to cry and held on Qui-Gon's neck tightly. **"It did? It looks like you made a new friend, Obi-Wan. Look."** Qui-Gon rubbed Obi-Wan's back gesturing him to see for himself. The thing was now happily croaking in front of the Jedis, and it seems to know its boundaries for it did not advance on them.

Obi-Wan slowly moved his head, his hair brushing Qui-Gon's cheek in the process and focused his eyes on the creature as he still held on Qui-Gon's neck. The boy blinked several times and contemplated whether it was safe to finally let go of his death grip on the older Jedi. Qui-Gon smiled at the tyke and brushed Obi-Wan's uncut hair. **"It's a Nala Tree Frog, young one."** Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's curiosity and the little Jedi slowly, but surely released his grip but his ice-blue eyes remained on the frog. He slowly turned and faced his attacker as he sank comfortably on Qui-Gon's lap. **"Doth he bite?"** Obi-Wan said in a hushed tone, very conscious that the frog might start attacking again if he spoke a little louder. **"No, Obi. It doesn't."** Qui-Gon pushed his back away from the boulder he was leaning on and stretched his arm out on the frog. Obi-Wan, upon seeing Qui-Gon's outstretched arm immediately got hold of it, fearing that the Jedi Master might get hurt. Qui-Gon did not anticipate Obi-Wan's action and for the hundredth time that afternoon, his heart warmed due to the boy's simple gesture of loyalty, kindness and care.

He smiled at the boy whose back was still turned to him. **"Maybe we should do it together?"** he whispered on the boy's ear encouraging him to trust him on their current situation. The little head immediately nodded, putting his full trust on Qui-Gon and placed both of his hands on top of the huge one. The frog slowly, but surely hopped its way towards the Force-sensitive hands and it contentedly sat on warm palms. Qui-Gon smiled as he felt Obi-Wan's excitement over his new discovery, and possible new friend. The little Initiate stared at the creature which was now on his palm and a small smile formed on his face. **"Hello!"** Obi-Wan greeted the creature on his hand in a whisper, and the frog croaked in reply. The Initiate giggled heartily at their conversation making the Master behind him chuckle, and the frog jumping out of their hands hopping away from them. In a split second, Obi-Wan got off Qui-Gon's lap and chased the frog around the garden.

The chase went on for a few standard minutes, and Qui-Gon felt tired by just watching a laughing Obi-Wan run around him as he chased his new discovery, the Nala Frog. The Force gasped in warning inside Qui-Gon which prompted him to suddenly stand up and turn his head towards Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was a split second late as he saw Obi-Wan stumble and fall face flat on the grass. Qui-Gon's brows furrowed with worry as he made his way towards Obi-Wan, but the Initiate quickly stood up like nothing happened, and continued his chase. Qui-Gon sighed and crossed his arm and shook his head. _"**The boy's a fighter…"**_ he caught himself thinking about it for a time, until he eventually looked up to see that it was already way late for an Initiate to be out.

Obi-Wan ran across Qui-Gon's direction and the older Jedi gracefully stooped down to stop and catch _his_ ball of energy. The boy fought against Qui-Gon's grip, but he easily gave up the fight as he saw the Nala frog got away. **"Young one, I think it's time for us to go back inside."** Obi-Wan who was now in Qui-Gon's arm looked at him with a slight sadness in his eyes. **"I dun want to go back…"** the boy said softly and he hung his head at the Master. **_"Neither do I."_** Qui-Gon, shocked at his mental response simply looked back at stubborn, but gentle Obi-Wan. **"But we have to, my friend. Aren't you hungry?"** He knew that children get hungry every time except for a few species. **"No hungwy."** Obi-Wan shook his head and at the same moment, his tummy protested. **"Your tummy says, otherwise."** Qui-Gon chuckled as he gently tickled Obi-Wan's tummy. His eyes were twinkling in amusement.

He realized that he never felt more relaxed and energized, compared to his regular meditations. For once, he forgot the troubles of the galaxy and the burdens of a Jedi Master. For once, he felt an emotion that all humanoids should be entitled to.

In that moment, he was happy and content with Young Obi-Wan Kenobi safely in his arms.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter III - Hunger Strikes!

**Chapter III - Hunger Strikes**

* * *

Qui-Gon, with Initiate Obi-Wan in his arms, made his way inside the temple. Padawans, Knights and fellow Masters would briefly stare and nod at him in acknowledgement. To them, it was a bewildering sight. The rogue, but respected Jedi Master was infamous because of his short patience with children, and yet there he was casually strolling one of the many halls of the temple with a content grin on his face.

**"Qui?"** the Jedi Master slowed down and turned to the person who called out his name. **"Tahl. What can I do for you?"** Qui-Gon's eyes wrinkled as he smiled at his friend who was, like the other Jedis who saw him, had a bewildered but amused look on her face. **"Who…is this boy?"** Tahl inquired as she smiled at Obi-Wan and reached out to gently ruffle his uncut hair. Qui-Gon simply looked at her…then to the Initiate. Obi-Wan's chubby cheeks flushed as he shyly looked down at his tummy.

He didn't understand why he's shy, or why he's having a hard time being friendly like the rest of the children his age. He quickly glanced at Qui-Gon who was grinning at him through his bangs and back down to his tummy. **"Obi-Wan, mathter."** The boy managed to shyly blurt out his name without looking at Tahl.

Tahl simply smiled at Obi-Wan and continued to brush his hair with her hand. **"It's nice to meet you, young one."** Her index finger found its way to Obi-Wan's right cheek and gently brushed it. **"Is everything okay, my young friend? What did this big boy do to you? Hmm?"** Qui-Gon slowly looked at Tahl incredulously. _Big Boy?_

If a fellow knight, or master was around, Tahl's question would have been laughable. But to Obi-Wan, it was confusing. **"Big boy? Heeth a man, mathter. Heeth tall!"** bright blue eyes went to life and his stubby arms shot up in the air to make his point. Qui-Gon and Tahl chuckled at him, and Obi-Wan slowly put his arms back down…and his gaze back to his tummy in embarrassment. **"And you will be like him one day, I'm sure."** Tahl lifted Obi-Wan's chin to so that she could see his beautiful eyes. **"They thay I'm a big boy now…I'm thwee!"**

As Qui-Gon watched the two interact, he can't help but feel a slight twinge in his heart as Tahl mentioned that Obi-Wan will be like him one day. Young Kenobi will grow up to be a strong, fine man just like all Human male species, but to the Master it had double meaning. By the time Obi-Wan's eligible to be taken as a Padawan, his current apprentice won't be finished with his training, thus preventing him from sharing his knowledge with the boy he has grown attached to. Shaking the thought aside, he returned to his senses and joined the rather interesting conversation before him. **_"The here and now, Jinn. The here and now."_**

* * *

The three made their way to the Mess Hall where all the Padawans, Knights and Masters eat. As soon as they entered the hall, Obi-Wan brought his hands against his ears. He had never seen this many force-sensitives in one place! Qui-Gon felt the surprise and confusion emanating from the Initiate, and placed his massive hand on Obi-Wan's back for assurance.

**"Right. Earlier today there was an accident in airspace causing delays in our arrivals. As if that wasn't enough, problems in traffic control surfaced, as well as in tarmacs and landing platforms."** Tahl crossed her arms as she took in the sight before her. **"Then of course there is this rare sudden influx of padawans, masters and knights…and here you go."** She said as she gestured her arm at the scene. Thank the Force for these creatures' Jedi training. If it wasn't for it, they'd be killing each other for food.

** "I'd suggest that we eat somewhere else."** She turned and walked towards the entrance of the hall. Qui-Gon followed suit. **"And what about the boy?"** the tall master inquired as he gently removed Obi-Wan's death grip on his head. **"We take him with us, I'm sure you'd hate it if I suggest that we return him to the crèche, am I right?"** Tahl replied as she briefly looked over her shoulder smirking and continued to walk. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to argue, but his suddenly bleeped.

**"Jinn."** Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks and Tahl waited for him a few paces away. **"Master Jinn, is Obi-Wan still with you?"** A female voice, familiar to him inquired. **"Yes, Master Kess. He is still with me."** Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan whose eyes were staring intently at the gadget. **"I believe it's time for him to eat, Master…"**

**"Yes, about that…may I be granted permission to take Initiate Kenobi with me for supper? I had the misfortune to deal with…hundreds of hungry jedis at the main hall. They..don't look friendly at the moment, either."** Qui-Gon waited for the crèche master's response impatiently. He knew that it was logical to just return the child to the crèche where he can be _safely_ fed, but there was something in the moment that he just can't let go of…yet. **"If he isn't much trouble for you Master, then you may."** Qui-Gon can feel Master Kess' smile, and he too smiled at her response. **"Thank you Kess. I will return him to the crèche immediately after supper."** And with that, Qui-Gon thumbed his off and placed it back inside his utility belt.

* * *

A few steps away, Tahl watched her friend—the mighty Qui-Gon Jinn end the communication with the tiny Initiate Kenobi in his arm. The Force happily danced around them, and Tahl can't help but smile. There was something going on between the two, but she couldn't for the life of her—pinpoint what it was. Setting that aside, it was wonderful to see Qui-Gon with a child…a sight that she may never see again.

* * *

Qui-Gon quickened his pace as he saw his friend looking at him, waiting patiently. **"We're clear. Now, we get food."** If Obi-Wan were a regular Human child, he would already have protested by throwing a tantrum. Instead, he leaned his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder and tapped his bulging tummy**. "Me hungwy, Mathter."** Obi-Wan's tone was almost a plea, and this made Qui-Gon quicken his pace even more, leaving a surprised Tahl a few steps behind.

* * *

TBC...

A/N - Omgosh you guys! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D I know that there's a bit of inconsistency going on...so please forgive me for that. Anyway, I'll be writing/posting the next chapter hopefully within this week. Been really busy with work and all that jazz.

So yeah, please keep those reviews coming. :) It sorta fuels my creative juices. Thanks! xo


	4. Chapter IV - Six Hands and Muffins

**Chapter IV - Six Hands and Muffins**

Obi-Wan kept quiet as Qui-Gon and Tahl headed for the nearest Temple exit. Luck was on their side when an air-taxi halted before them and a familiar Knight stepped out from it. "Feemor." Qui-Gon blinked as a blond headed young man approached them. "Master!" he beamed and clapped the back of Qui-Gon and gave Tahl a nod.

Feemor was Qui-Gon's first apprentice, and the young man was now a newly-minted Knight of the Jedi Order. "How are you, my not-so-old apprentice?" Qui-Gon beamed with pride at his old student as he subtly looked at him from head to foot. "It seems you have just returned from a mission…" "Yes, Qui-Gon. I'm pretty beat. Traffic was horrendous, and I had to wait for four hours for an open landing platform. I'm…pretty sore. You know me, Master. I'm not a patient person." Feemor smiled at his former Master, and his eyes landed on the boy in the tall master's arm.

"Isn't he too young to be your apprentice?" Feemor asked with a raised brow as he studied the child. Obi-Wan, who was drawn to the many lights before him, shifted his attention to the man talking. Before Qui-Gon could explain, the young boy lifted his head and tapped his stubby hand on Qui-Gon's cheek. "Heeth my fwend!" he exclaimed and gave Feemor a violent nod. He doesn't know what 'apprentice' meant and quickly pointed out what he knew of the tall master.

The Knight could not help but let his jaw drop. If his memory serves him right, Qui-Gon wasn't very fond or patient with children…and now…this. He watched Obi-Wan relax again and leaned his head on Qui-Gon's chest without taking his eyes off Feemor. "Whath an appwentith, mathter?" he asked Qui-Gon softly as he continued to study the man who was now gaping at the two jedi. "An apprentice or Padawan Learner is a kind of student of the Force. When you become old enough, you'll get the chance to become one." Obi-Wan was silent as he stared at Feemor. "He used to be my student, Obi-Wan. His name is Feemor." Qui-Gon gestured Feemor to start talking. The knight immediately snapped out of his shocked state and began to talk. "Yes…that's right. We used to go on missions together." He nodded and waited for the boy to talk.

Obi-Wan lifted his head and faced Qui-Gon. "Will I get to go on mithons wif you, Mathter?" the tall master caught Tahl's surprise through the Force. Tahl, who was watching the scene before her could swear that the Force around the two started to do a wild dance…she felt…a pulse. Feemor on the other hand saw and felt his old Master's surprise through their old bond. When situations get awkward, he knew that he had to intervene. "If you promise to be a good Initiate, I think they will allow you to go on missions with him." Feemor stifled a grin as Obi-Wan looked at him and smiled. "O-tay." was his response.

Qui-Gon looked at his old student and Tahl and gave out a sigh. "Well, now that that is settled, let's go get some food for you." The tall master placed his hand on Obi-Wan's small tummy and grinned. "I'll see you in a little while Feemor. You ought to share with me your first experience as a knight." Qui-Gon reached out and squeezed his old student's arm. "Of course, Master. I'll drop by our old quarters when you come back. It was nice meeting you Obi-Wan." He said as he gently tickled Obi-Wan's tummy. The boy smiled at him and gave him a small wave. "Byebye!"

* * *

Tahl insisted that she be seated beside the driver and let Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan occupy the back seat. Tahl did not want to intervene with the two. Still baffled with what she felt earlier, she turned around from her spot to face Qui-Gon. "I don't know if it's just me, but there's something going on between you and…" she paused as she gestured to Obi-Wan whose face was plastered against the air-taxi's window. "What do you mean?" Qui-Gon inquired and absent-mindedly reached out to stroke Obi-Wan's head. "That." She said as she gestured at Qui-Gon's affectionate action. "Haven't you noticed?" Tahl watched the two and Qui-Gon watched his young friend. "I'm a Master and we just took him out of the Temple…at this hour. I should be protective, besides I promised Kess that I will take care of him and bring the boy back in one piece." Qui-Gon said flatly, but underneath his tone he knew deep down that something was going on. Why…of all children was he feeling _attached_ to this one?

"Smarty-pants. He's neither a pet nor a cute toy. Sith, Big Boy. You're really bad with children." Tahl simply rolled her eyes and faced the dashboard.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Sure, big boy."

"Tahl."

"Yes, big boy?"

"Please, just…stop."

Tahl was about to retaliate to piss her friend off, but was distracted with the small noise emanating from the boy. Obi-Wan started humming to himself a crèche rhyme he learned from Master Kess, as he watched the many speeders and air taxis that flew by. Qui-Gon and Tahl joined him, making Obi-Wan giggle.

The driver of the air taxi just sighed in his seat. _"Jedis. What a weird lot." _

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to Qui-Gon and Tahl's favorite diner—Dex's. He's been a great pal to most, if not all of the jedi. Dex was also valuable to the many Knights and Masters since he knows a thing or two about certain information that the Jedi Archives can't provide.

Qui-Gon let Tahl take Obi-Wan this time, and he grinned like an idiot to see his best friend walk with a toddler. The tall jedi assumed that Tahl was good with children since she easily gained Obi-Wan's trust.

Qui-Gon looked up as they entered the diner and spotted Dex immediately. "Qui-Gon! It's nice to see you, pal! I'll join you in a sec!" Qui-Gon nodded and made his way towards the diner's booth where Tahl and Obi-Wan were already sitting looking over the digital menu. "Obi-Wan, what would you like to have for dinner?" Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan looked up looking worried. "I dun haf money, mathter…and I'm hungwy." He said looking down at his tummy and patted it. Tahl smiled at the boy and hugged him from the side. "Don't worry big guy, Qui-Gon will pay for your dinner." Obi-Wan looked at Tahl then to Qui-Gon…then to the menu. "O-tay!" the initiate pulled the digital menu closer to him and looked at it. "But they so many…"

The young fellow got distracted when a huge male Besalisk cleared his throat and made his presence known at their table. Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide as he gaped at Dex. "Hello little one!" Dex greeted the young initiate and waved his many hands at him. Obi-Wan stared at his many hands and was left speechless. He immediately got off his seat, went under the table, then up again the empty seat beside Qui-Gon. He stood on his seat and looked closer at the Besalisk. "You got many handth, mithter." He said as he unconsciously got hold of Qui-Gon's shoulder. "He's a Besalisk Obi-Wan. They came from the planet Ojom." Qui-Gon rubbed Obi-Wan's back for assurance just in case he got scared. The older Jedi was quite impressed when he didn't feel any fear from the initiate.

"One..two…thwee…foe…fife…sicth…heeth got sicth handth." Obi-Wan said as he flailed his arms. "Yes, Obi-Wan. Six." Qui-Gon smiled at the boy then to Dex. "It's nice to meet you Obi-Wan!" Dex held out all of his hands in front of Obi-Wan to shake. Confused, he brought one of his stubby hands to his head and scratched it. Tahl and Qui-Gon chuckled, making Obi-Wan realize that Dex was playing with him. The boy decided to shake one finger from each Dex's hand since it was impossible for him to shake the whole thing. Heck, he can't even hold Qui-Gon's hand properly! Dex laughed at what Obi-Wan did, and in return one hand ruffled his hair and one hand rubbed his tummy.

"I know you to be a rogue Jedi, Qui-Gon…but you never told me you're actually a father!" Dex exclaimed leaving a snorting Tahl and a perplexed Qui-Gon. "What? What do you mean…" he trailed off as his eyes went from Dex to the initiate beside him who was now busy looking at Qui-Gon's menu. The jedi master grinned and looked at Dex. "No, I'm not a father…and he's…not my son." Qui-Gon explained while across him, Tahl whispered an audible, "You wish.". He gave her a look and Tahl just bit her lip to prevent smiling.

"Oh. Sorry. My bad." Dex said, and went back to his business tone dying for a subject change. "So! What are you going to have for dinner my dear friends?"

* * *

Blessed with six hands, Dex prepared and served the jedis' dinner in a matter of minutes. Obi-Wan being the hungriest wolfed down his food in just seconds and sat contentedly beside an amused Qui-Gon who watched him eat. "That…was fast, young one. Are you feeling okay?" he asked the silent initiate and reached out to him through the Force to check if…a tummy ache was building up. Qui-Gon was surprised to feel that three standard years Obi-Wan Kenobi is still hungry. Grinning, Qui-Gon offered his Nerf steak with melted Jerba Cheese, grilled Ojomisn onions and Felucian Glasscap Mushrooms. As usual, the shy Obi-Wan refused.

Over their dinner, Tahl opened up her worries regarding matters with the Senate and her missions. The two were engrossed with their conversation, leaving Obi-Wan out. The youngling stood from his seat again and looked at the booth next to them. He saw a young Rodian girl who was hugging her mother. Even if he was only three, Obi-Wan easily picked up the emotions flowing from the mother. He too, felt sad once he unknowingly tapped on the emotion of the adult Rodian. "Don't be sad, mother. Uncle Roos will take good care of me…" the Rodian girl told her mother. A comm link went off and the mother took the call. The Rodian girl let go of her mother and saw Obi-Wan watching her.

"Hello!" the Rodian girl greeted Obi-Wan and he immediately ducked his head to hide, but he was too late. Slowly, he peeked at the girl and a set of starry-eyes met his gaze. "Don't be shy." She said softly and smiled at the boy. "I'm Ariona. Who are you?" she asked as she leaned on the booth's back rest to get a closer look at the initiate. "Obi-Wan." He said softly.

The two held each other's gaze for a while until the initiate couldn't hold his burning question any longer. "Are you thad?" he said blurting it out. Ariona looked over her shoulder and saw her mother still talking on the comm link. "I guess I am a bit sad." She said looking away. Whenever Obi-Wan was sad, Master Kess would always tell him that it will pass. He just has to believe that everything will be better after. "Evwything wiw be o-tay." He said as he patted Ariona's hand.

The Rodian smiled at her new friend and nodded. "You're a smart little boy, Obi-Wan." Ariona momentarily turned her back on Obi-Wan and got one of the muffins on her plate. She ripped it in half and shared it with Obi-Wan. "This is good. Go on, try it." Obi-Wan smiled and got the other half from the girl. "It's my favorite!" the Rodian happily ate her share, and Obi-Wan did the same. The muffin was really good and he wanted to ask Qui-Gon if he could get a piece, but decided against it. "Fank you fow shawing it wif me. It wath yummy!" Obi-Wan said as soon as he was done eating it. "You're not just smart, you're polite too!" Ariona beamed and patted Obi-Wan's head. "Ariona? Let's go now. We have to leave." Ariona's mother said as she looked on. The adult Rodian smiled warmly at Obi-Wan. "It was nice to meet you Obi-Wan! Byebye!" and with that, Ariona went down from her seat and left the diner with her mother.

Obi-Wan moved to the window and plastered his forehead against the cool glass, waiting for the Rodian to pass by. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and waved and looked on until she disappeared into the crowd. Then, Obi-Wan noticed an old man with tattered clothes outside the other window, pointing and begging for food. The occupants on the other booth shooed the man away, and the beggar retreated dejectedly. Qui-Gon saw what Obi-Wan witnessed and he reached out to the boy by rubbing his back. Obi-Wan turned and looked at the tall master confused. _"The galaxy is full of evil, my friend. Compassion is rare in this planet."_ He thought as he smiled weakly at the boy.

* * *

A few more minutes passed and the two masters finished their dinner. They were willing to stay longer at the diner but decided against it since they were with Obi-Wan who must be very tired by now. Qui-Gon paid for their dinner and bid Dex goodbye.

"Qui-Gon, wait!" Dex called out to his friend and brought with him two muffins. "I heard the traffic's awful today—thought it best to give the young one something to munch on your way home." Dex said handing the muffins to Obi-Wan. "Fank you, thir!" he smiled at the Besalisk and hoped it was the same muffin Ariona gave him. "You're more than welcome Obi-Wan! Now, off you go! I hope to see you soon again my friends." And with that they said their goodbyes.

If they were lucky to get an air-taxi going to Dex's…this time, they weren't so lucky. "Let's just walk, Qui. At least we're moving." Tahl said impatiently as they waited for an empty air-taxi.

"We have a child with us, Tahl. It's safer…"

"You carry him then. It's that simple…"

"I can walk mathters." Obi-Wan said as he looked at his adult companions who looked back at him in surprise. "Are you sure? The temple's quite far from here." Qui-Gon said as he crouched in front of the initiate holding two muffins. "Yep!" Obi-Wan beamed and nodded. "All right then. If you get tired just tell me." Qui-Gon ruffled the boy's hair and got one of the muffins. "You have to hold my hand young one. And don't let go." Qui-Gon stood up and offered his massive hand. Obi-Wan looked at it and held on to Qui-Gon's index finger. Tahl smiled at the two and started walking. "Let's get moving then."

Obi-Wan wished he had more than one pair of eyes. There was so much to see! Bright lights were everywhere and there were species that he has never seen inside the temple. Qui-Gon never failed to look down and check on the toddler he was holding, and would grin at himself as he look at Obi-Wan with slack jaws. "He must be having a great time." He murmured to Tahl who also looked at the young boy and chuckled. "Wait until he goes on missions and such." Tahl replied and looked at Qui-Gon briefly. "Talking about missions…I heard that we are being sent on one. You and me." Qui-Gon replied. "I have. Well, I'm looking forward to it. I heard you are quite the negotiator." Tahl teased.

The two masters started to bicker once more, but Obi-Wan's gaze fell on a person who was sitting on the ground next to a closed store. The boy realized that it was the same old man he saw begging at the diner! His pace slowed down and Qui-Gon felt it. Stopping in mid-sentence, the tall master looked down to check on Obi-Wan and he shifted his gaze to the direction where Obi-Wan was looking. The boy slowed down and eventually stopped, his face wore an expression of deep thought. His thoughts brought him back to the temple where Master Kess would always tell them to share things…or to offer help to their fellow initiates who needs it.

The boy looked at his hand with the muffin Dex gave him. The man begged for food earlier, so he must be really hungry. Obi-Wan looked up to see Qui-Gon studying him. He shifted his gaze to Tahl who was smiling at him—obviously she has perceived what Obi-Wan was about to do. The young initiate looked at Qui-Gon again then to his hand bearing the other muffin. Letting go of his grip on Qui-Gon's finger, Obi-Wan pointed to the other muffin and the master gave it to him. The young boy looked at the poor man and ran to him. Instinctively, Qui-Gon took a step forward to follow Obi-Wan but Tahl immediately got hold of his arm. "Let him." Tahl said and smiled.

Obi-Wan slowed down and took a smaller step towards the man whose head was bowed against his knees. The young initiate felt the hunger and defeat emanating from the poor man, making him feel uncomfortable. Obi-Wan crouched without taking his eyes off the beggar and placed the muffins down on the ground. The beggar suddenly raised his head and met Obi-Wan's gaze then to the food. The boy was caught by surprise causing him to stand up and ran towards Qui-Gon. The tall jedi bent forward and received in his arms a panicked initiate. Obi-Wan buried his face against Qui-Gon's neck seeking comfort. "You did well young one. You did well." He whispered to Obi-Wan while rubbing his back. Pride was all over Qui-Gon's face as he looked at the man. The beggar offered the jedis a grateful smile as they continued to walk.

Obi-Wan was silent as they continued their way towards the temple. Qui-Gon can sense the boy's overwhelmed state. It was, after all his first time to encounter such situation. The rest of the force-sensitive children inside the temple have no access to such experience. Qui-Gon knew that it can be traumatizing to the child and decided to talk to him about it. He realized that he will be reliable for Obi-Wan's state if he doesn't explain it well.

"You're a brave one, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon started, but there was no response. "What made you give your food away?" he asked as he looked on Tahl. Tahl was silent too and waited for the boy's response. "He wath hungwy." Obi-Wan said in a tired tone. Tahl looked at Qui-Gon grinning. They were clearly amazed at the simplicity of the child. "Mathter Keth told uth to shawe. Tho I gave him my food." The boy added.

"Master Kess taught you how to share, but why did you _give_ everything away Obi-Wan?" Tahl asked showing a bit of her interrogator side. A few seconds passed until he replied. "We haf a lot of food in the temple, mathter. _We_ not going hungwy." Obi-Wan replied and Tahl smiled, clearly satisfied with the boy's answer.

Qui-Gon sighed and grinned. Master Yoda was right. The mind and heart of a child gives unexplainable joy to their adult counterparts. No trace of corruption or malice tainted their thoughts and actions.

Satisfied and tired, Obi-Wan held on to Qui-Gon tighter, and his eyes began to droop. Soon, the young boy was fast asleep as they made their way to the temple.

* * *

TBC...

**A/N** - As promised, here's the next chapter. It's the longest I have made and hopefully you earthlings will like it. :D Also, I already have the ending for this fanfic...I'm not sure if I should keep the story longer than 5 chapters. Hmmm.

PLEASE DO REVIEW THOUGH! It makes any author's day. :D Hihi! :)

Special shoutout to the following: Valairy Scot, Crazy, MJLupin27, Rumbleroar'sSlumberingCubs, QueenYoda and S10Luxoka ~ Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome :) xo


	5. Chapter V - A Promise

**Chapter V – A Promise with a Little Monster**

"The mighty Qui-Gon Jinn, being manipulated by a three year old." Tahl commented as she smiled at her friend. "Remind me to give that boy a hug, okay? I haven't seen you…so care-free." And she meant every word. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a special one—and secretly, Tahl promised to herself that she will look after the boy too. "You can come with me to the crèche to say goodbye, you know." He said as Tahl watched Qui-Gon move around his almost bare sleeping quarters packing his things. "Why do I sense that you're half-hearted about this mission?" Tahl asked as she followed her friend with her eyes. Qui-Gon simply snorted and shook his head, dumping an extra tunic in his bag. "Do we have a choice? Besides, I have stayed in the Temple way too long for my liking." He said as he folded his other tunics and trousers and placed it back inside his closet. Tahl leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms. Apparently, Qui-Gon's response wasn't satisfactory to her.

Qui-Gon cupped his hand over his mouth as he contemplated on an object inside his cabinet. Force knows how long that thing has been in his possession. He picked it up and it immediately reacted to his touch. "I've had this River Stone from my home planet since we were Initiates. I wonder if Obi-Wan will like it if I give it to him?" Qui-Gon asked and showed Tahl his stone. "One, even if you give that young boy a grain of sand, he'd treasure it with his life as long as it came from you. Two, are you sure? It's…the closest thing you've got to your family…" Tahl said as she picked the stone up. "It has helped me in so many ways and I want to pass it down. Obi-Wan could be great once he realizes his powers." Qui-Gon said as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Then why not give it to your prospect padawan?" Tahl asked as she tilted her head. "I have seen the Telosian boy fight and he's confident with himself. Obi-Wan isn't, and I want him to help him trust himself…even if I'm not his master." Qui-Gon explained. "Very well, Master Qui-Gon. I won't question you." His friend said and returned the rock to its owner. "I just hope you make the right decision about this Telosian kid." Tahl added. "Tahl, we are not going to have that conversation again. I respect your opinion, but please respect my decision too." Qui-Gon said as he placed the rock inside his utility belt. Tahl sighed and kept silent.

"Very well, the manipulator that you fondly call my _little master_ may not appreciate it if I'm late." Qui-Gon smirked at his friend and headed for the door. "Will you be coming?" Qui-Gon asked as he paused in his tracks. Tahl simply shook her head. "I think it's best that Obi-Wan's attention won't be split between us. I know you'd hate that." She said as she made her way towards the door too. "Besides, I need to review our mission one last time before our final briefing later this afternoon. Go on. I'll just meet you at the crèche." Tahls said as she pushed Qui-Gon out the door and into the turbolift that will bring him to the crèche.

* * *

Like any other day, the crèche's common room was in chaos due to the hyper active young initiates. One particular boy stood in the middle, fidgeting with the hem of his oversized sleeve as he looked around him. Qui-Gon gave him and assignment and told him that if he wanted to become a strong Jedi Knight one day, he has to try and make at least one friend today. The little initiate frowned at the small task before him. In that moment, the other children paused and turned to see who came and visited them. Qui-Gon Jinn bowed to Master Kess at the threshold and made his way inside the crèche. At least 10 pairs of eyes looked at him and with faces having slacked jaws, and he grinned in return. By this time, he was getting used to getting the stares and facial expression. He scanned the small room for a particular boy and he immediately spotted him at the center looking at his fellow initiates with a confused look. A few seconds lingered and this boy did turn and looked at the person who entered.

"Kee-gun!" Confusion was replaced with unexplainable joy and excitement as Obi-Wan raced towards the big man and hugged his boot. A pair of ice-blue eyes looked up at the big man and smiled. "Hewwo!" Obi-Wan beamed. The other initiates continued to stare at the two, completely cloaked in surprise and confusion. He knows who this is? "Hello there, my young friend. How have you been?" Qui-Gon stooped and brushed Obi-Wan's head, while returning his own sincere smile. "I'm happy! You hewe!" the little boy released his hug and started to jump up and down. The tall jedi chuckled at the sudden burst of energy. "I can see that. And I'm happy to be here too." Qui-Gon replied and looked back at the other small children. He greeted the rest of the clan, and silence was returned to him. Obi-Wan stopped jumping and faced his fellow initiates with a determined look on his face. Didn't Master Tahl said that it was rude not to return a greeting? Obi-Wan blinked and frowned. "You thay hewwo when thombody thayth hewwo!" he didn't exactly made friends with them, but he knew his place this time. They were being rude, and he won't let them be in front of Qui-Gon. "You know him, Obi-Wan?" A small Mon Calamari female initiate squeaked. "Yeth, heeth my fwend. Hith name ith Mathter Kee-Gun!" Qui-Gon looked down and grinned at Obi-Wan's boldness and bravery. Didn't Kess tell him that he didn't interact with his fellow initiates? _"Apparently, there was improvement."_ And a big one too.

"Hello, master…" said the clan in unison. Obi-Wan looked up at him and gave the tall master a smile of victory. As if remembering something really important, the boy reached high and held Qui-Gon's hand. "I show you thometing!" Qui-Gon bent down a bit and let Obi-Wan drag him to the center of the room. "You wait hewe, I get my toy!" without further ado, Obi-Wan went to their common bedroom and rummaged through his belongings. He wanted to play with the gift that Master Yoda gave him: a set of wooden action figures shaped like a pair of jedis. As soon as he found the toy, he raced outside again to their common room and found Qui-Gon sitting down on the floor playing with the other children. Obi-Wan stood off center looking at his fellow initiates and Qui-Gon happily playing with the different toys that were scattered across the floor. One was brave enough to climb up his back just to get the master's attention. Obi-Wan's smile slowly faded and he looked at the toys in his small hands with a pair of sad eyes. How was he going to show Qui-Gon his toys if he found other Initiates to play with? Feeling a bit defeated, he turned around with his head bowed down and made his way back to his bed.

_"Little Monsters…"_ Qui-Gon gently placed his hand behind him to support the young creature who decided to climb up his back. He was prompted to look at Kess who at that moment looked undecided and sad. He followed her gaze just in time to see Obi-Wan in retreat. _"What happened to him?"_ he reached out to the force and felt Obi-Wan's Force signature with a tinge of disappointment and sadness. _"But why?"_ he immediately knew the answer as he looked around him. He was literally swarmed with the other children. _"Was he upset that I was playing with his fellow initiates?"_ Qui-Gon turned again and looked at Kess. The crèche master looked back and gave him a smile. She mouthed the name _Obi-Wan_ to him and he nodded.

"All right younglings, why don't you give our visitor a little room to breathe? Come on now…Reeft, please get off Master Jinn's back, I reckon you're too heavy even for a master like him. And Siri, don't stick that plastoid flower to his hair. He's a man, not a girl." Kess gently reprimanded the initiates and they scurried off to play somewhere else. Qui-Gon pulled himself and plastoid toys fell off him as he straightened his tunic. He wasted no time and made his way towards Obi-Wan's quarters. As soon as he found the room, he opened the door by the use of the Force, since the controls were placed too low for his reach. There he found Obi-Wan under his blanket. Apparently, Obi-Wan decided to just play by himself underneath it.

"Hey there." Qui-Gon greeted the boy and sat on the bed next to Obi-Wan's. "Hi." Was the boy's soft response. "What are you doing underneath your blanket, young one?" Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his elbows on top of his knees. "I'm pwaying wif the toy Mathter Yoda gave me." Obi-Wan continued to move the figures across his bed without taking the blankets off him. "Don't you feel hot in there, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked full of concern. The boy did not respond, and the older master assumed that he was indeed feeling uncomfortable. Gently, he took the blankets off Obi-Wan and he smiled at the boy as soon as he saw his young face.

"You wanna pway wif me?"

"Of course."

"Hewe. That's Mathter Yoda…and thith ith me!" Obi-Wan gave the smaller figure to Qui-Gon as he took the larger one. "And…I suppose that I will pretend to be Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked with an amused smile as he helped Obi-Wan get off his bed and stood beside Qui-Gon. "Mhmm!" Obi-Wan nodded furiously and smiled. "Leth pway!" Minutes passed as the two Jedi played with the wooden figures. Qui-Gon did not notice the time and was pulled back to reality when his comm link started to beep. After the conversation, Qui-Gon sighed and gently brushed Obi-Wan's head.

"I have to leave now, Obi-Wan."

"Whewe you goin?"

"To another planet. I have a mission with Tahl."

"When wiw you be back?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Will you come and vithit me when you come home?"

"I'll try, young one." If it was possible to hear his own heart break, Qui-Gon thought that the whole temple would have heard it. "I'll be weally happy to thee you come home…" Obi-Wan replied and looked up at the tall master. He can't decide if he should be happy or sad about Qui-Gon leaving. It was confusing!

"Promise me one thing, Obi-Wan. You will make friends while I'm gone, okay?"

"Wiw that make you happy?"

"Very, my friend." Qui-Gon smiled and scooped up the young boy and sat him on his lap. "You have a good heart Obi-Wan. I'm sure they will love it to have you as their friend." Obi-Wan simply nodded and leaned on Qui-Gon's chest clutching the wooden figure in his hands. "I have something for you." Qui-Gon got the stone out of his pouch and gave it to Obi-Wan. The little boy dropped his wooden toys on the bed and got the stone off of Qui-Gon's fingers. As soon as it touched Obi-Wan's palm, the veins on the stone started to glow. The boy opened and closed his palm on the stone and stared at it with awe as he felt the Force flow freely in and out of him. "Will you take good care of it?" Qui-Gon asked as he watched the boy on his lap. Obi-Wan nodded and looked up at him. Obi-Wan scrambled to stand on the master's thighs and hugged him around his neck. "I will mith you…" Qui-Gon caught his breath and blinked. _"This boy, really…"_ Qui-Gon smiled as stroked Obi-Wan's tiny back. "We will see each other again. I promise."

* * *

Master Kess hated to interrupt the two, but it seems that Master Tahl needed his partner already. They were being summoned to meet with the Council for the last time before they fly off planet. A knock on the door prompted the tall master that it was finally time to go. "Master Jinn…Master Tahl is waiting for you outside." Qui-Gon nodded and put Obi-Wan down. The tall master headed for the door and looked back at the three year old Obi-Wan. "I will see you again, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon offered him a smile and Obi-Wan looked up at him. It was good that he didn't see tears, but Qui-Gon was sure that Obi-Wan was starting to feel lonely. Obi-Wan raised his hand and waved. "Byebye Mathter Kee-gun."

He felt it best not to look back again, because he knew that he will have a hard time saying goodbye. He has got his duties before him, and he knew that he should attend to it immediately. Qui-Gon thanked Kess and nodded to Tahl. But before he could even step out to the threshold, a running Obi-Wan Kenobi darted towards him. "Mathter Keegun! Mathter Keegun!" Qui-Gon turned around and caught Obi-Wan. "What is it child?" Qui-Gon crouched in front of him and brushed the hair off of Obi-Wan's forehead. "I gif you a gift too! Hewe!" Obi-Wan gave the smaller wooden figure to Qui-Gon.

"A parting gift?"

"Yeth."

"But this is Master Yoda's gift to you…Master Yoda might get upset if he finds out—"

"Nonono! Ith mine now, and I gif it to you. Ith _my_ gift." Obi-Wan explained and pointed to the small figure on Qui-Gon's hand. "I don't think I need to have a reminder of my old master, young one." Qui-Gon said as he smiled at Obi-Wan's logic and thoughtfulness. "Nu-uh. That ith me! … And thith ith you!" he said as he showed him the bigger figure. Qui-Gon paused as he took in what the boy said. It was a simple and innocent explanation, but to him it meant a thousand things. He knows very well that he isn't quite liked in the Order aside from a chosen and very few friends. The thoughtfulness and trust emanating from the human boy was enough to overwhelm the giant jedi. He immediately felt loved…like family.

He realized that Yoda giving this particular set of figures to Obi-Wan was a bit unusual, let alone receive anything material from the ancient master. Sure, Yoda loved the Younglings, but he just would not give a gift without a cryptic message. As he turned the toy in his hand, he realized that the figures represented a Master and a Padawan from the way it was carved out. Obi-Wan have innocently _given_ himself to the master, while the master remained with the boy who was ready to _wait_ for his homecoming. Did Yoda see a vision of the future? Does this mean that at this age, Obi-Wan has already placed his full trust on Qui-Gon? Did it also mean that he was _meant_ to teach this child? _"You're thinking far ahead, Jinn. The here and now. .now."_

Smiling at his realization he hugged the boy before him and whispered a sincere thank you. "I will keep it safe, Obi-Wan. And until we meet again…" he gently clanked the smaller figure with the bigger one making Obi-Wan smile…and hopeful.

Qui-Gon stood up and placed the toy inside his utility belt. "Kess, we should be going." He gave her a courteous nod and glanced quickly at Obi-Wan who was looking at him. Even if it was just a glimpse, he took the opportunity to memorize Obi-Wan's eyes. _"Let him go, Jinn. Let go."_

"Very well Master Jinn, Master Tahl. May the Force be with you." Master Kess bid the masters farewell as she carried Obi-Wan in her arms. The boy embraced the wooden figure against his chest and waved the Jedis before him goodbye. Tahl, without saying a word turned around and started to walk away from Master Kess and the boy. Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan one last time, and he too turned away without saying a word and literally dragged his feet away from the child he has grown to love.

* * *

"Hard, isn't it?" Tahl asked without looking at her companion. "He's really something, Qui. But he's too young to be your Padawan…" the female jedi trailed off as she looked at Qui-Gon. "I know, Tahl. That is the very reason why we don't take them as learners at a very young age. We grow attached to them…" Qui-Gon hung his head as he walked. "Love and attachment are two different things, Qui." Tahl squeezed Qui-Gon's arm to cheer him up. "…you _love_ this boy like your own. I can feel it." Tahl added. "If you listen closely to what the Force tells you about this boy…promise me not to defy it?" Tahl asked. "What in the galaxy are you saying?" Qui-Gon returned the question. "It's either you've sustained a brain damage or you're being really daft." Tahl shook her head and continued. "I'm talking about Xanatos. Are you sure about taking him as your padawan?" Tahl looked up at him seriously. "What does it have to do with Xanatos? Besides, I've seen his potential. I'll give him a few more years…and we shall discuss about his fate again. Is that all right, Master Tahl?" Qui-Gon replied grinning at his friend. "I don't know, Jinn. The way you acted around Obi-Wan…it's as if you're his father. Doesn't that tell you anything? Why don't you wait until he is old enough to be picked as a padawan? Seven standard years isn't that long. You can train him when he turns ten." Qui-Gon stayed silent as he analyzed what Tahl said.

Qui-Gon looked at her and swallowed hard. Tahl knew the exact words to describe how he felt towards the boy, but then he can't wait for seven standard years for him not when Yoda and Mace kept telling him to get a padawan already. "I'm pretty sure I didn't get any woman pregnant. Besides, as you have pointed out, he wouldn't be that cute if I was his father." He replied trying to lighten the mood. Tahl rolled her eyes as Qui-Gon tried his best to bring the topic back to Obi-Wan. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jinn. You're pretty interesting to the ladies." Tahl shook her head smiling and blushed a bit.

"What do you mean…"

"Shut up, Jinn. You know it's true…"

"How can I be…"

"Drop it. I don't want you looking smug in front of the Council."

"But…"

"Jinn. Stop. You're blushing."

"I'm not!"

"Yes…you are!"

The two masters continued to bicker as they made their way to the Council Chamber for their final debriefing. That same afternoon, they boarded a ship and sped off to another planet for a rescue mission. Days and months passed when Qui-Gon started on solo missions once more. Tahl would get regular holo-calls from her friend as he shared with her his dilemmas and frustrations. When the Winter Solstice neared, Tahl rounded up Yoda, Mace, Cig, Kess and Obi-Wan to participate in a holo-video for Qui-Gon who wouldn't be home in the Temple for his birthday. As soon as Qui-Gon got Tahl's present, his burdens were lifted as he watched and listened to his closest friends greet him. Obviously, Obi-Wan was the highlight of the video. Qui-Gon chuckled as Obi-Wan started to tell him stories about his day, how he lost his front tooth and introduced his new friends. The lone master who was light years away from Coruscant smiled contentedly as he watched Obi-Wan talk all the time not letting any of his friends greet him. It became Qui-Gon's habit to play the holo-video once in a while to keep his spirit up.

* * *

As the years passed, the holo-video was lost and forgotten as the lone master took on more demanding missions with other knights. And as time progressed, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan began to tread different paths. Nine years have passed and Obi-Wan became friendlier with his clan, and ended up having great friends as well as excelling in most of his classes. Qui-Gon on the other hand had a more emotional journey. Within the span of nine standard years, he trained his second padawan—Xanatos, and within those years, Qui-Gon also lost him to the dark side. Qui-Gon was too broken and he decided to fly solo forever, making his old master and closest friends worry. It was mission after mission for him, making him a very experienced and renowned Jedi Master—albeit a lonely one. With what transpired over the years for the two, they have sadly forgotten each other. They may now be strangers but somewhere deep down the Force, it knew that they will rekindle their friendship once more.

And that day, was coming soon…

* * *

**A/N** – And my first fanfiction for Starwars is done! Yaaay! To all the readers…those who reviewed….thank you for taking the time to R&R! I really REALLY appreciate it. ALSO, although this is a far cry from what George can do, I'd like to dedicate it to the genius behind the Starwars universe because today, President Obama awarded Sir George Lucas a National Medal of the Arts. A long overdue recognition from the White House! Congratulations again, Sir George! We are all proud of you!

I'm already working on my next fanfic…in fact, I already have the ending. I know, I'm weird. But anyway, I hope you're still interested on the next one…I don't mind the views really, because I just want my stories out there, published. But you know…reviews are good too. So…*whistles*

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed my take on how our favourite Master-Padawan team's first encounter. Until the next 'book'!

**-Andy**


End file.
